Lights Out
by JoongStarr
Summary: Sai is afraid of the dark. Will Sasuke show his sensitive side or tease the ANBU? SasuxSai Shonen ai. Fluff. My first SasuxSai ONESHOT


**DISCLAIMER : I do not own NARUTO **

* * *

Rain outside pelted against the tiny apartment windows as more than a few harsh winds seemed to shake and rattle its foundation.

The two teens were at Sasuke's place and Sai wasn't doing too well but he would never tell the raven that. He was scared to death, no doubt about it and to make matter worse, the growing storm wasn't making anything easier. Just then, he felt a familiar warmth encircle his bare torso as the couch depressed.

"It's pretty bad."

Sai looked up at Sasuke. "What?"

Sasuke gave the young ANBU what could have been interpreted as a 'duh' look before answering the oblivious boy. "The storm." He could be a real air head at times.

"Oh, um yeah." Sai let a fake smile cross his features.

The raven furrowed his brows. "Don't give me a fake smile, Sai."

Sai immediately let it fall and turned his head towards his lap.

"Are you okay?"

"I just need a shower."

"Positive?"

"A plus, plus." _"A plus, plus ..._" The artist thought to himself. That was their way of letting the other know everything was okay. Kind of like how something says, quote unquote "better than ever".

Once the pale teen had made his way in the bathroom he walked lightly over to the linen closet grabbing a towel and glass cup for his toothbrush. Setting said objects aside, the ANBU gazed into his quivering reflection and sighed. It wasn't the storm itself he didn't like. It just happened to be something else that accompanied a bad storm such as this one.

Sasuke was completely sprawled out on the couch by now and begun flipping through TV channels after he heard bathwater run. Discovering there was nothing on but commercials he turned it back off to a reveal only a black screen. For some reason, whenever he was bored enough to actually watch the stupid TV there was never anything on. But whatever, not like he liked television anyway. Maybe he liked an occasional movie like the one team seven had been assigned to watch involving a princess and the snow country. Unfortunately, they got caught on the movie theater's ceiling and wound up in trouble by the people who worked there no thanks to Naruto's big mouth. Chuckling but rolling his eyes at the thought he jumped slightly in less than mild surprise when his lights went out. He kind of guessed it would happen at some period during the storm. Less than a few seconds later there was a scream partnered by a sound of glass breaking.

"Sai!" Sasuke had somehow managed to swiftly make his way down the hall and to the door, knocking softly. Maybe Sai had just been surprised by the sudden power outage causing him to drop his glass.

In the bathroom, Sai stayed sitting on the cool, navy blue tiles, too scared to move. His palms were clammy and hot and his throat had gotten too dry to say anything coherent. He was part of ROOT, trained to have no emotions but here he was, afraid of a blackout. _"Having a social life must be making me emotionally awkward."_Sai's eyes scanned the blackened bathroom uselessly. _"No, it's making me emotionally aware." _He thought bitterly to himself. Then there it was again, the rapping of the door. Knowing Sasuke was on the other side, made him feel two seconds away from crying. For the first time in his life he felt like crying. Not because he was afraid of the shinobi, nope never that. He fought Sasuke before. He just wanted the raven to come and get him. He was too scared to even cry and that was saying _more _than enough for somebody terrified out of their mind. But still, he sat quietly hoping the male wouldn't just turn and walk away.

Outside, Sasuke began to feel more concerned so he opened the door with a kunai and stepped in not minding to give privacy. He immediately slipped said weapon back in his holster knowing it wasn't an enemy attack because he only felt Sai's chakra.

"Sai?" He asked. "Say something." He took another step feeling a crunch under his sandal. "Glass" He mumbled softly. "Sai, don't fuck with me. What's going on? I can't see anything so say my name or bang on something."

Sai cleared his throat letting a dry, "Sasuke" escape his lips.

The raven pinpointed the direction of his lover's voice and blindly walked towards the pale boy. The bathroom wasn't big but it wasn't small either so he had to be careful not to run into a wall or anything. He stopped once he felt Sai's figure next to his leg and knelt down pulling him into an embrace.

Sai buried his face in the crook of Sasuke's neck. "I'm scared ..."

Sasuke sighed and coiled his arms tighter around the boy. It may have been pitch black but that didn't mean he couldn't feel him shaking in his arms. He strained his eyes uselessly. Unless he had byakugan like the Hyuuga it was a lost cause. He just wanted to see if Sai was okay but obviously couldn't until the light came back on so he reassured himself and the teen. "You're okay. You worried me." Sasuke whispered in his ear. "I'm here." He stated trying to calm Sai's shaking figure.

"I didn't mean it. I ..." He blushed, glad that he couldn't see it. "I simply don't like the dark."

Sasuke didn't reply but he shifted the black hair boy's legs so they were on either side of him, knees to the floor. The Uchiha stayed and held him in silence until the power cut back on.

When the lights throughout Konoha flickered on, Sai blinked a few times and smiled seeing Sasuke do the same thing but slowly with his arms still wrapped protectively around him, he must have fallen asleep. "Arigato." Still holding a very real smile, he leaned in giving the other a kiss who more the gratefully returned it back. Not so silently he couldn't help but wonder in slight amazement to himself. "You worried about me ...?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes and shook his head. "Why wouldn't I?"

"I..."

"I love you. I wouldn't NOT worry about you, you etiquette feign."

Sai felt his face heat up to a hundred degrees and it only got worse when Sasuke's experienced hands made themselves at home on his waist making tentative circles on the small of his back. Sasuke and him were never this intimate unless making love with each other so something had to have been up.

"Sasuke shut-up!" Sai had about enough, his heart was so full it felt like it would burst along with his heated cheeks making a sharp constract against his pale skin. The lights flickered again and he gripped the others hand who squeezed it back.

"You don't have to be scared of the dark, Sai."

"I know ..." He whispered. He couldn't help to feel embarrassed but felt better knowing Sasuke wasn't joking about it. Instead he did the opposite he just held the pale boy in his arms, katana and sheath on the floor.

"I won't let anything fuck with you Sai. In the dark or not, okay?"

That's the thing the ANBU loved about Sasuke (well one of the things). He had a harsh but still sweet way of talking and just by looking in those warming onyx eyes he knew he could trust the raven with anything, even fears. "Yeah, I know."

**OWARI**

* * *

**Well I liked it! I hope you did too. -points- I tried not to make it too OOC but the fluff was there. I tried to keep Sai in character by not having him crying and wailing about being in dark alone. And I didn't want to make Sasuke too extremely mushy but I had to near the end for a moment. My inner shonen ai romance fangirl made me. -smiles-**

**oh oh oh this is my very first SasuSai fanfic!**


End file.
